Családi örökségek
by Susan Kreber
Summary: Sirius szereti a kihívásokat, és nem tűri, ha ellenállni próbálnak neki. Így hát újfajta megalázást agyal ki Piton számára: elcsábítja őt.


**Tartalom: **Sirius szereti a kihívásokat, és nem tűri, ha ellenállni próbálnak neki. Így hát újfajta megalázást agyal ki Piton számára: _elcsábítja_ őt. ,,_Persze felmerül a kérdés, miért éppen ő. De hát az előbb már kitértem erre: csak neki nem kellettem, és ez gyanús volt, rohadt gyanús._"

_**Ajánlás: Sirius Anne-jének, vagyis red catnek, akinek még ő is képes emlékezni a nevére.  
**_

**CSALÁDI ÖRÖKSÉGEK **

_**S. Black hagyatékából**_

Kérdezik, mért mentem bele. Ugyan miért ne?... Röhejesen egyszerű. Mert ő volt az, akire nem hatottak az észérvek. Szép voltam, zseni voltam, jó tanuló, jó sportoló – épeszű ember nem utasított volna vissza. Se fiú, se lány. Ki ne lett volna büszke rá abban az időben, ha én ráhajtottam?

Persze felmerül a kérdés, miért éppen ő. De hát az előbb már kitértem erre: csak neki nem kellettem, és ez gyanús volt, rohadt gyanús. Minden áldott edzés előtt kigomboltam a talárom két felső gombját, és ő volt az egyetlen, aki nem nézett végig rajta.

Nem voltam piperkőc, ó nem. De szemmel tartottam a rajongóimat, és biztosíthatom a társadalmat, hogy ő nem volt köztük. Ez indukálta, vagy ha úgy tetszik, kiváltotta bennem azt az érzést, amit magyarázni lehet, de megérteni semmiképp sem. Valami birtokviszony, kisajátítási vágy meg hasonlók. El akartam kapni – hogy ne mondhassa el magáról, hogy ő aztán nem dőlt be nekem!

Mert mondta – ezerszer, milliószor mondta, gyakorlatilag kiírhatta volna a talárjára, vagy a táskájára, a mezére, a kopott alsógatyájára, hogy nem volt még meg nekem. Ehh, de büszke volt magára! Az eszébe se jutott, hogy egyszerűen nem kell! Persze lehet, hogy ő csak arra gondolt, történjék bármi is, ő mindenképp kétségbe vonja a képességeimet, és nem hajlandó tesztelni őket.

Mindegy is – egy idő után rohadtul idegesíteni kezdett ez a helyzet. Nem mondom azt, hogy a James-Evans szituáció állt elő – Ágast is végtelenül bosszantotta, hogy létezik valaki, aki nincs oda érte -, de erősen közelített hozzá. Már erre gondoltam, mikor felkeltem, erre, mikor lefeküdtem – másokkal -, és zuhanyozni sem tudtam idegmentesen. Olyan feszült voltam, hogy gitározni lehetett volna az ideghúrjaimon.  
Persze jó ideig eltartott, míg hozzáedzettem magam a gondolathoz, hogy esetleg hozzá fogok érni Pipogyihoz; de miután végre sikerült erőszakot vennem érzékeny lelkemen, kifejezettem tűkön ültem már. Egy nap aztán eluntam a dolgot, és erősen megfontolt szándékkal betörtem a Mardekár kviddicsöltözőjébe.

Óriási szerencsém volt – töküres terep. Így legalább nem önmagam feladásával szereztem újabb trófeát. Elballagtam hát, és felkészültem a következő nyugalom-negatív napra.

Egyvalamivel nem számoltam – hogy végtelenül zseniális vagyok. Este már készen is állt legfrissebb tervem egy egészen újfajta Piton-szivatásra. Levelet írtam neki, hogy megelégeltem a sipákolásait, miszerint mindig négyen támadjuk egyszerre. Kiállok vele négyszemközt is, harmadik emeleti lányklotyó, ma éjfél, és igencsak szedje össze magát!

Kényszerítettem magam, hogy ne konzultáljak a baglyommal, és ne küldjem el azt a nyavalyás pergament, de hát lehet parancsolni egy ilyen pompás elmének? Kicseleztem Sirius Blacket, és még jót röhögtem is rajta – hogy lehet akkora barom, hogy azt hiszem, átverhetem magam?

Miután egyeztettem többrendbeli skizofréniámmal, és valahogy eltöltöttem az azután következő pár Balhémentes Órát (így, nagybetűkkel, mert ritka), éjfélkor fogtam a sátorfám (hatodik óta nem otthon laktam, illett beszerezni egyet), és lesétáltam a harmadikra. Útközben volt egy rövidke kalandom Friccsel, ámde említésre sem méltó az a macskás üldözés, sem a közben elkövetett borzalmas hangeffektek, amiket részben ő, részben az állatbőrbe bújt felesége adott ki.

Mikor odaértem, Piton már ott volt. Meglehetős nyugodtan támasztotta a falat, és engem bámult. Szeretném azt mondani, hogy merev tekintettel, de ebben sajnos benne van, hogy csak a tekintete volt merev a látványomtól. Ezt is érthetetlennek bélyegeztem, de azért intettem neki, hogy fáradjon be. Egészen érdekes mozgáskultúrai mutatványt mutatott be azáltal, hogy nem óhajtott hátat fordítani nekem, viszont meg akarta oldani, hogy még ma bejusson azon a cseszett ajtón. Talán még tanulhatok is tőle. (Jön ide egy gúnyos hahota, csak még nem találtam meg a megfelelő bűbájt.)

- Te aztán biztosra mész – jeleztem jelenlétem, és én is bementem utána a vécébe. Piton az egyik csapnál állt, és fürkészően nézett rám. Úgy tűnt, sajnálja kinyitni a száját, ha nem átok jön elő belőle, úgyhogy inkább csöndben marad.  
Kiröhögtem. Így utólag nézve nem ez volt a legjobb húzásom, bár, valljuk be, nemigen tehettem mást. (Kényszerítettek! – HF ehhez is röhögő bűbájt keresni.)

Pipogyuszt nem hatotta meg a mutatvány, de végre felengedett annyira, hogy szóba álljon velem.  
- Magyarázkodj, Black. – Igen, ezt mondta, határozottan emlékszem, mert akkor is hülyeségnek találtam.  
- Azért nem írtam meg a jóslástan házit, mert a barátnőm rossz időjárást jósolt! – magyarázkodtam kajánul, és reménykedtem, hogy nem röhögök fel megint. Istenem, megint Pipogyit szivatom, pedig viszonylag békés szándékkal jöttem! Hiába, az ördög – James – nem alszik.

- Bevált taktikád, hogy hülyének tetteted magad? – kérdezte fagyosan, és mintha valami vészjósló pillantással is megpróbálkozott volna, ami külön öröm a jóslástan házim elmulasztása után.  
- És te, mint ravasz inkvizítor, rögtön észreveszed az ilyesmit, mi? – bosszantottam lelkesen, és éppen csak a farkamat nem csóváltam örömömben. Enyém, enyém!... lesz.

- Rendben, Black. Játsszunk nyílt kártyákkal. Tíz másodpercen belül megátkozlak.  
- Ne siess úgy! Előtte beszélgessünk egy kicsit.  
- Mit képzelsz, hol vagy? Én nem egy nyomorult kis hugrabugos vagyok, akivel eltrécselgethetsz! Nekem bőven elég, ha megpróbálod kivédeni az átkaimat, annál nagyobb mulatság lesz eszméletlenre…  
Itt vágtam közbe. Nem a kijelölt hősi csókkal – az elöl lévő fegyvernemek miatt -, csak egy egyszerű KUSS-sal, de megtette hatását.

Elnémult, és gyanakodva méregetett. Biztosan hosszúnak találtattam, mert féloldalasan elmosolyodott, bár nem a legkedvesebb célzattal.  
- Itt a pálcám, nézd – kaptam elő a jó öreg egylövetűt, amit, félreértés ne essék, tényleg Ollivandernél vettem. Pipogy fürkész pillantásától kísérve ráhelyeztem a mellette álló csaptelepre, hátraléptem, és vártam a további utasításokat kedves agyhólyagom mélyéről.

- Ezzel mit akarsz mondani a magad primitív módján, Black? – érdeklődött Piton továbbra is fahangon, mintha tökéletesen hidegen és fapadon hagyná az, amit sejtetgetek már egy ideje.  
- Amint látod, fegyvertelen vagyok – jelentettem ki színpadiasan, és karjaimat fölemelve körbefordultam, szemléltetve a nyilvánvalót. – Ugye már nem félsz annyira? Tudunk trécselni?

- Ne add a hülyét. – Nagyon sértődöttnek tűnt. – Tudod, hogy nem veszem be, te idióta. Mi a terved? Honnan ugrik elő Potter? Jobb, ha tudod, a helyiséget már a megérkezésed előtt átkutattam.  
- Hát ez remek – ásítottam. – Bizalmad töretlen, mi?  
- Térj a lényegre – morogta. – Üzletet ajánlasz?  
- De méghozzá olyan üzletet, hogy meggörbülsz belé – élvezkedtem. Oké, bevallom, egy kicsit rátöltöttem az éjjel, mielőtt elindultam a bevetésre.  
- Hallgatlak. – Semmi normális reakció, semmi erőteljesebb érdeklődés, csak egy fintor. Hát ennyit érdemlek én? Kezdtem egy amolyan balsorsú Shakespeare-lovagnak érezni magam, aki össze-vissza szenved egy kis trófeáért és a mugliismeret óra végéért.

- Ágas és én nem piszkálunk többet. Sem most, sem máskor. – Hú, de furán hangzott! De a cél érdekében mindent. – Hagyunk tanulni meg ilyenek… tudom, nagyon vágysz rá – mondtam gúnyos fintorral. – De cserébe én is szeretnék valamit.

Felvonta a szemöldökét.  
- Először is méltóztass megszólalni – folytattam pofátlanul.  
- Még mindig hallgatlak – vont vállat, és szabad kezével végigsimított a haján, nyilván csak azért, hogy idegesítsen engem.  
- Másodszor – itt közelebb léptem – álljunk messzebb a pálcámtól, nehogy a végén még meggyanúsíthass, hogy meg akarlak támadni.  
Ezt készséggel teljesítette – eloldalazott a ,,jobbkezemet" rejtő csaptól.

- Harmadszor: ne átkozz meg. Tedd te is oda a pálcád.   
- Tudtam, hogy Potter jön elő valahonnan – jött a fásult válasz. – Jó játék volt, de most már tűnjetek el innét, rendben?  
- Dobd –oda – a – pálcád. – A könnyebb érthetőség kedvéért a lehető legtagoltabban mondtam, hogy _még Pipogyi is_ vágja.  
- Különben?  
- Különben James megátkoz – vágtam rá dacosan. – És a lehető legrondábbat küldi rád, ha nem teszed oda egy futóféregdugáson belül.

A szemén láttam, hogy végre lejön neki, mit beszélek. Szinte már elégedett lehetett, ahogy hanyag mozdulattal bevágta a pálcáját a csapba, és ellépett tőle. Elvégre megkapta azt, amire számított velem kapcsolatban: megfenyegettem. Mindig megnyugtató érzés, ha a számításaink teljesülnek.

– Mit akarsz?

- Negyedszer… - Hirtelen előtte termettem és magamhoz rántottam. Olyan vadul csókoltam meg, hogy összekoccantak a fogaink.  
Mikor kimásztam az arcából, a szokott bölcs stratégiát alkalmaztam: mély pillantás a szembe, gyengéd simítás a tarkón. Nem engedtem el, inkább finoman ölelve tartottam. Ettől minden valamire – na, mire? – való lány elolvad és zselévé lényegül át a karomban.

De Pipogyi nem volt valamire való. Még lány se.

Óriási fekete szemekkel bámult rám, iszonyodva – basszus, mint egy szerencsétlen képregényfigura! –, és remegett a szája széle.  
- Mi a francot csinálsz? – sziszegte, és éreztem, hogy betelt a lombik. Öntsünk tiszta vizet a fiolába!  
- Megcsókollak – árultam el neki nagylelkűen, majd az ajkaim közé vettem az alsó ajkát. Piton úgy húzódott vissza, mint akinek süteményt kínált Hagrid. Ennek folyományaként majdnem leharaptam az ajkát. Minek rángatja úgy el?

- Te… te _normális_ vagy? Marha viccesnek hiszed magad, mi? – ripakodott rám, és elindult a pálcáink felé.  
- Meg ne mozdulj! – figyelmeztettem ellentmondást nem tűrően.  
- Ha Potter itt lenne, néhány öklendezésre utaló hanggal már úgyis elárulta volna magát – mondta haragosan, és elérte a kritikus távolságot köztem és a csapok közt.  
Ráugrottam és lefogtam. Rám ne támadjon senki úgy, hogy fegyvertelen vagyok! Főleg nem egy jól sikerült csókolózás után!

Jó, jó, beismerem, hogy ő egy kicsit passzív volt közben. De nem baj, ellensúlyozta a technikám.

- Vegyük úgy – szólalt meg most furcsa, mély hangon -, hogy sikerült a vicced, és most elmész aludni. Kérhetem, hogy vedd a pálcád, és takarodj aludni?! Lehetőleg anélkül, hogy aljasul hátba átkoznál.  
- Ha már a hátba dolgokról van szó, én ma estére nem átkozgatásokat terveztem – duruzsoltam a legbehízelgőbb mosolyommal az arcomon. McCicánál mindig beválik ez a pofa, pedig ő sem kispályás.

- _Takarodj_, Black – mondta Piton, és tényleg elég dühösnek látszott. – Takarodj a francba!

- Az agresszió nem old meg semmit – vigyorogtam, és ismét közelebb léptem hozzá. – Az ígéretem pedig áll. Nem piszkálunk többé Ágassal. De hallottad a feltételeket.  
- Nem leszek a kurvád csak azért, hogy kegyeskedjetek végre békén hagyni! – csattant fel. – Felőlem akár fel is fordulhatsz, bármi tört is ki rajtad!

- Nem-e? – Még közelebb léptem. Hmm. – Gondold meg.  
- Még meggondolásra sem méltó az ötlet, Black. És továbbra is fenntartom: menj a jó büdös francba. Takarodj a szemem elől, mielőtt értesítem az igazgatót.

- Én a helyedben nem lennék olyan biztos magamban – válaszoltam könnyedén.  
Most jött el a próba-szerencse akció pillanata. Régóta terjengett a hír Pitonról, hogy van egy olyan erogén pontja, amivel egykönnyen le lehet venni a lábáról. Az már más kérdés, hogy senkinek nem volt kedve elvégezni a tesztet, így a pletyka bizonyítatlan maradt; de állítólag a mágiához kapcsolódik a dolog, és tényleg, egyszerűen nem _tud_ neki ellenállni. Örökletes vagy mi a franc. Csak azt tudnám, akkor ki jött rá és hogyan... Talán az anyja szeretői terjesztik a famíliáról. Ha nem tagadtak volna ki, megérdeklődtem volna otthon a dolgot, nagy pletykás a fater.

- De én biztos vagyok magamban – jelentette ki izzó hangon. Végre valami érdekes a fagyos hőmérsékletű megnyilvánulások után.  
Megint egészen közel húzódtam hozzá, és mielőtt behúzhatott volna egyet, elkaptam a csuklóját – mindkettőt: óvintézkedés. Aztán belecsókoltam a nyakába, és gyors kézzel kigomboltam a talárja felső gombját. Mikor először felsóhajtott, már a mellkasánál jártam. Valami olyasmit motyogott, hogy ,,a rohadt életbe", mielőtt a számba vettem az egyik mellbimbóját, és én már tudtam, hogy vége a show-nak. Ő az enyém.

Bizonyára ezt bizonyítandó, felnyögött, de úgy, hogy kezdtem aggódni, meghallotta-e valaki odakintről. Szerintem erre a hangra még a holtak is felébrednének, és egyből kanosan másznának ki a napvilágra.

Ráültettem az egyik mosdókagylóra, és úgy, ahogy volt, félig felöltözve, halál mereven, hozzápréseltem magam. A nyelvünk felváltva ki-be járt egymás szájában, ahogy elkezdtem szaggatni róla a talárt. Végigszántottam a gombsoron, de arra már nem vettem a fáradságot, hogy ki is bújtassam belőle – csak széthúztam az anyagot, és oda se nézve lerángattam Pipogyról az alsógatyát is, hadd élvezze a természetadta meztelenség jogát. 

Egyfolytában nyögdécselt és zihált, de mintha én is éreztem volna valami idegen hatást az elmémben – kezdtem gyanítani, hogy nem egészen egyszemélyes az az ősi varázslat. Lám, talán engem is megfertőzött! Úgy döngettem, mint aki nem ismer se istent, se embert. Basszus, előtte már volt dolgom fiúval, és tisztában voltam a szex előtti kenőcsös ceremóniák fontosságával, de azokban a percekben egyszerűen eszembe se jutott ilyesmi! Később betudtam annak, hogy volt ott részemről síkosság bőven, elég kettőnknek is; de a magyarázatot nem találtam meg.

Szinte felkentem őt a csap melletti falra, és biztos vagyok benne, hogy mindketten imádtuk azt a ritmikus surrogó hangot. Más, kevésbé diszkrét hangokról nem is beszélve.

Azt sem tudtam, mit csinálok. Hogy hova kapdostam, mit simogattam, és hogy ő mit művelt a kezével magán és rajtam, fogalmam sincs – kérdezzék tőle, úgyis fapofával letagadja majd az egészet,,Black egy erkölcsileg kiszámíthatatlan, aljas hazudozó" címen.  
De akkor és ott nem számított, hogy szedjük le a vakolatot, és az utolsó másodpercekben Myrtle sóhajtozik pár méterre tőlünk – élveztem, hogy Pipogy lábai között lehetek, hogy vele vagyok épp egy és ugyanaz, és ez maga volt a menny. Milyen brutális érzés a maga nemében! Nem gondoltam volna, hogy ennyire jó lesz. Őszintén hazudva abban sem voltam biztos, hogy _lesz. _

Azt sem tudom, melyikünk vándorolt el először a mosdó gondolatvilágából, és érkezett vissza előbb. Nem hiszem, hogy egyszerre mentünk volna el; közös orgazmus csak a mesékben és a Cosmowitchben létezik, mindenesetre egész jól időzíthettünk, nem voltak nagy időbeli eltérések.

Emlékszem, első ép gondolatom az volt, hogy istenem, mekkora poén lenne, ha Ágas tényleg itt lenne valahol. Aztán persze magamhoz tértem, és némileg kijózanodva a varázsból, minden tekintetben kihúztam magam, s átkarolva a mi Perselusunkat, leemeltem a mosdókagylóról. Így utólag visszanézve ez volt irányában a legszeretetteljesebb gesztusom az est folyamán. Mi több! Az **évek** folyamán.

Úgy zihált, mint akit megkergetett az óriáspolip, ami azért vicces, mert annak nincsen lába. Na mindegy, Piton kedvéért majd növeszt párat.  
Pár pillanatra teljesen elbizonytalanodtam, mi legyen a következő lépés. Segítsek neki felöltözni?... Elmúlt randijaim után keresgéltem az emlékeimben, de valahogy nem találtam idevágó részletet, úgyhogy inkább saját magamat öltöztettem vissza, miközben tétován pislogtam pálcáink valószínűsíthető tartózkodási helye felé. Addig Piton is összeszedte magát, és összekapkodta a ruháit, majd a csaphoz lépett, vélhetőleg azért, hogy tisztítóbűbájt szórjon rájuk.

Nos, eljött a csodás pillanat, mikor egymás tekintetét kerülve, zavartan toporogva bámultunk a csapba, a pálcáinkat keresve – és szembesülnünk kellett a ténnyel, hogy azokat bizony beleviháncoltuk a lefolyóba. Mindkettő leesett a lyukon, amint erről az elégedetten kacarászó Myrtle nem késlekedett minket biztosítani.

Így esett, hogy hetedévünk elején mindketten ott álltunk varázspálca nélkül, Perselus Piton és én, Sirius Black, s szégyenszemre mindkettőnknek le kellett kéretőznie Londonba, hogy újat vehessen. Az eset kisebb botrányt kavart a tanári karban, elvégre nem minden nap fordul elő, hogy két kölyök olyan bénán párbajozik, hogy két pálca bánja. James persze nagyokat röhögött rajtunk, és nem mulasztotta el olykor felemlegetni előttem, milyen ügyesen bántam el aznap Pipogyusszal. Persze hogy valójában milyen ügyesen, azt szerencsére nem tudta meg a jó Ágas pajtás. Ez az én nagy győzelmem titkos története. Legyen itt most

THE END

Bár még megállapítanám, csak a formaság kedvéért, hogy levegőbe beszélt szavaim ojjé ojjé augusztus 2-án hangzottak el, egyszerű kis életem tizenkilencedik évében. Mostanában nem árt végrendelkezni, áldozatokat szed valami új nemi betegség és egy őrült fickó Greenwitch közelében. Boldog szülinapot, mindenki! (Főleg Anne, ha korlátoltak vagyunk és csak a mára gondolunk. Nahát szívem, emlékszem a nevedre! Ugye visszajössz hozzám?)

_Felvétel vége._

TIZENNYOLC ÉV LATER

**Az itt felhozott vádakat dióhéjban közöltük Perselus Piton roxforti professzorral, mire rosszalló mosollyal csak ennyit reagált: **  
- Sirius Black egy morálisan megbízhatatlan, aljas hazudozó. 

**THE END**


End file.
